


Thor's Problem

by hentailobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, THERE IS HULK SEX IN THIS ONE ALRIGHT SUE ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Thor is just hella horny for the Hulk let him life his life





	Thor's Problem

Thor had a problem. 

 

A huge problem. Just below the size of his arm, and that wasn’t even as huge as it would undoubtedly get. Really, there was a good to fair chance he’d die, but he’d never been one to run from his problems. 

 

”Hulk, I need to talk to you for a moment” 

 

”What?” 

 

Thor fidgeted nervously. 

 

”Not here, in private” As private as one could get on a refugee ship. Thor’s quarters were somewhat secluded, at least, but it still felt close. He supposed he just had to live with that. 

 

Him and the Hulk entered his rooms and Thor quickly shut the door behind them. 

 

”Right, so what I wanted to say is” He cleared his throat ”You know how when we were stuck on Sakaar-”

 

”Thor stuck. Thor got captured” The hulk laughed as if that was the height of comedy. Which it was not, Thor would like to have noted. 

 

”Yeah, yeah whatever, I’m trying to get to a point here” 

 

”What point?” 

 

”Well see you did kind of flash me, if you’ll remember” 

 

”Yeah?” 

 

So this was the tricky part. Thor couldn’t back out now. 

 

”Well I was just wondering if you might be interested in um- something like…” He trailed off, but it looked like the Hulk got the message. He stared at Thor thoughtfully for quite a while. At least long enough for Thor to get a bit flustered. He was just about to say something when the Hulk interrupted him. 

 

”Thor too tiny”

 

”I’m not! I’ll prove it to you” This was easier, this was more like the contests the two of them would usually have. Only Thor’s heart was starting to beat really fast in a different way than usual as the Hulk strode over to him. 

 

”Prove” He gestured towards his pants and Thor hesitantly reached out. The hulk had changed into something a little less ripped and a lot more loose-fitting (which was a shame) after a few hours of traveling, and the pants were easy to slip off. Thor’s breath hitched once he was faced with his problem. 

 

The Hulk’s cock was just as massive as he remembered, only growing further as he started gently stroking it. A groan from the Hulk made a shiver roll up his spine. 

 

”Like that?” He asked. The Hulk nodded in response and sat down on the floor, letting Thor continue stroking with both his hands until he was pretty sure Hulk wasn’t going to get any harder. Thor had never seen anything like it. He wanted to do all kinds of things before he woke up from this dream (Because it _had_ to be a dream), but he figured he could start with at least attempting to use his mouth. He could almost fit the head into his mouth and when he glanced up he noted, with a sense of triumph, that the Hulk looked impressed. As Thor continued sucking he reached down with one of his huge hands and gently stroked Thor’s cheek. Thor couldn’t help but lean into the touch slightly. Something about the fact that the Hulk could probably pick him up with one hand was making his imagination go crazy. And he hadn’t even gotten to those thick fingers…

 

”Hulk I-” Thor paused and took a deep breath ”I want you, need you inside me. Is that okay with you?” 

 

”Thor sure it’s fine? Won’t get hurt?” Honestly the fact that Hulk was worrying about him was quite moving, but Thor really had appreciated if they could move along quicker. 

 

”I won’t, I swear” 

 

”Good” The Hulk nodded and reached out to one of the shelves in Thor’s room. He rummaged around for quite some time before finally getting hold on a bottle of some sort of oil. It didn’t matter to Thor, what did matter was that Hulk was scooping him up in his lap with one hand then poured some of the oil on the other one’s fingers. He rubbed them together for a moment, then brought his hand to Thor’s lap. 

 

”Pants off” He commanded and Thor happily obliged. He kicked them off and just had time to note where they had landed before he felt a slick finger at his entrance and immediately lost all focus on anything except for the sensation of the Hulk slowly but steadily opening him up. By the time he had two fingers in, Thor was a twitching, panting mess. His cock was leaking precum and he gripped the Hulk’s arm so hard it would have left bruises on anyone else. 

 

”So good” He managed to mumble ”That’s so good” The Hulk’s only response was a low growl- and _fuck_ if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Thor had ever heard- followed by him adding a third finger. He took his time, but then _finally_ he pulled his fingers out and positioned Thor above his cock. 

 

”Gonna rearrange your guts” Thor couldn’t tell if it was a warning or a promise. He chose to interpret it as the latter. 

 

”Please do” 

 

The Hulk shrugged, planted a soft kiss on Thor’s forehead, then oh so slowly started lowering Thor down on his cock. Thor would have told him to go faster if it weren’t for the fact that he could barely make a sound besides drawn-out moans and that it was probably a lot riskier than he would have liked to admit. That thought quickly left his mind as the Hulk stopped, now sheathed fully inside. 

 

”Feel good?” The Hulk asked. Thor could only nod in response, panting heavily as he tried to get used to the feeling of Hulk inside of him. The Hulk made a pleased noise ”Hulk feel good to. Move now?” 

 

”Just- ah- just give me a moment” Mustering all his strength, Thor managed to steady his own legs on the Hulk’s. He moved his ass slightly, feeling that any discomfort had faded. ”I think we’re good to go” He said and the Hulk immediately put a firm grasp on his hips. Hulk lifted him up slowly, one hand steadying his back, but soon quickened his pace, lifting Thor up and down. Thor didn’t even try to hide his moans, his hand grasping for his own cock. It took him a while, but eventually he managed to time his strokes with the Hulk’s thrusts and it didn’t take long for him to come. 

 

The Hulk followed not long after. He pulled out and ended up getting his cum all over Thor, but it didn’t really matter. Thor enjoyed it, even if he was barely awake enough to do so. It didn’t take long before he was unable to stop his eyes from closing, so he only felt the Hulk lifting him up and carrying him over to his bed. Hulk left for a while, then came back with a towel and after wiping Thor off surprisingly thoroughly he crept down next to Thor. The bed creaked slightly, but it was big enough for both of them, so that when Thor fell asleep it was with the Hulk’s arm as a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> YEET please comment it makes my life so much better I swear


End file.
